Roxie's Letter
by Acadienne
Summary: [Chicago] ***FINISHED***Twelve years after Roxie and Velma first paired up, they're ending their last American Tour. But while touring, Roxie receives a letter from a mysterious girl that is a link to her past.
1. Roxie and the Little Girl

Roxie's Letter  
  
Chapter 1: Roxie and the Little Girl  
It was March 3, 1934 and all of New York City was at the theater. The act of a lifetime was there. The two infamous jazz man-killers Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly. They were on their last American tour and on the road going from city to city for about two weeks. New York was the next to last stop and the crowds grew with each passing act. Roxie and Velma loved the fame and attention from everyone else. Their ambition drove them to complete success in the most unexpected way. After their performance, it was natural that the stars would go out into the crowds, greet them, and sign autographs. Every single man, woman, and child begged just a glimpse of the two. Roxie, with her curled blond hair and sporting a sparkling red costume with matching top hat began to shake hands of the little girls at the front. She smiled to each who themselves all dreamt to be just like their idol, but there was one girl that stood out in Roxie's eyes. She was a stout girl with auburn curled hair and soft brown eyes adorn in a simple blue sailor suit holding a parchment in her tiny hands. Roxie knelt to the little child and eyed her from head to toe.  
  
" Hey little honey, my name's Roxie Hart. Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
The girl remained silent, still staring into Roxie's blue eyes. She neither budged nor blinks. Just remained there like a statue before Roxie. Confused, Roxie persisted to ask more of the silent child.  
  
" Well, do you want an autograph or something?"  
  
The girls remain, no muttering about. Roxie began to grow impatient but did not want to show it in front of all the people admiring her presence.  
  
" Okay. what's your name?"  
  
" Emily"  
  
Relieved that the little girl spoke, she got out a pen and made eye contact with the parchment in the tiny hands.  
  
" Well.let me just sign my name on your little piece of paper and you can show everyone that I signed It., " said Roxie smiling. She was not too fond with children but had to adapt, especially when involved with show business. The girl shook her head and was prepared to speak. Roxie saw the girl's preparation and began to listen intensively.  
  
"This letter is for you."  
  
Roxie saw the outstretched hand of the girl and grabbed hold of it. Suspicious, Roxie looked up from the letter and saw that the little Emily had vanished into the crowd. Puzzled, Roxie continued to sign autographs and meet her fans.  
  
A/n: I have completed the first chapter! Wahoo! Please tell me what cha think! ( 


	2. An Unexpected Stop

Chapter 2- An Unexpected Stop  
  
Later that night while driving back to Chicago in a bus, Velma dozed off into a dreamless sleep with a cushioned pad that covered and massaged her eyes. She was exhausted from the New York City performance, especially having three short acts and singing All That Jazz multiple times. Roxie however did not have an easy slumber. Many questions ran through her head. Questions about life, what she will do after their last at in Chicago, but currently occupying her mind, who was that girl that gave her the letter? Roxie had no idea of the significance of what Emily meant. Nothing seems to be clear. In the middle of Roxie's questioning, the bus suddenly jerked hard and came to a complete stop, causing all of the luggage and suitcases to come crashing towards the ground. The stop caused Velma to awake from her sleep in a complete shock and edginess.  
  
" What the hell is going on? Why did we stop?"  
  
The small cowering bus driver, turned back at Velma, who was scratching her uncombed hair and looking rather agitated.  
  
" I'm sorry Ms. Kelly, Ms.Hart. It appears that the tire must have blown out or something. I will go out and check on the matter. Hopefully, I can get what the bus needs to be repaired as soon as I can miss!" With that, he dashed out of the door of the bus with his limited tools and began right away. Velma gave a smirk and looked behind her seeing Roxie unaffected by their recent delay and seeming to be staring out of the window into a world of her own.  
  
"Roxie! Hello, get out of Hart-land and give me a hand with these, I can't do this alone." Yelled Velma. How typical of her thought Roxie. Roxie looked back and gave a sly smile on her face and replied  
  
" Right."  
  
The two of them finally learned of how much stars can really carry a huge amount of luggage when they slowly picked up each suitcase that was in the aisle. About twenty suitcases filled, not to mention the ten different hatboxes. They placed each of the tiny little burdens onto the shelf above the seats, this time, making sure that the twenty plus will not tumble down towards them again. After putting the last of them up, Velma eyed on the hanging paper from Roxie's midnight blue robe.  
  
A/n:: sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy. 


	3. Letter from the Past

Chapter 3- Letter of the Past  
  
"So Roxie, what's that hanging out there?"  
  
Roxie saw the pointed finger at the parchment to her robe and looked like it was not of Velma's interest and looked out of the window.  
  
"It's nothing of importance. Just something a girl gave me in New York last night. There's nothing."  
  
"You got a letter?"  
  
"Yes, is it illegal for me to have a letter?"  
  
"No I didn't say that, .well.. did you read it yet?"  
  
Roxie gave a giggle and looked at Velma standing before her as if she was insane. " No it's probably one of those Oh How I love! Your costumes are pretty -type letters. I never get anything that strikes my interest nowadays."  
  
"Well I'll just . take this here" After that remark; Velma snatched the letter from Roxie's robe and began to unfold it slowly, just to build tension for herself and Roxie.  
  
" What is the meaning of this? It's just a kid's letter. What importance is in it?" Beginning as stubborn as she is, Velma opened and read the letter silently, with her eyes widening as she scrolled down to the end. Roxie already impatience, held out her hand as if it was her turn to read the letter.  
  
"Well.what did this kid write about? How beautiful my hair is and crap like that?" Taking a deep breath, Velma took her eyes off the letter and landed at Roxie's face.  
  
"This .is for you." Velma replied.  
  
"I think I already know that Velma. After all the girl did say 'this letter is for you'."  
  
"This one's different." Replied Velma walking away to her seat and looking out the window to find her bus driver, from the outside, the bus driver gave a nervous smile from the illuminated headlights. Velma gave a smile in return and said,  
  
"You're doing great Marvin!"  
  
"Th..th.. Thank you Miss Kelly." Velma looked back at Roxie, still standing in the aisle and said  
  
"Well kido, might as well read it here, this is probably the only free time you get to anyways." Roxie opened the letter slowly and began to head for a vacant seat on the bus.  
~My Dear Roxie, March 1934  
  
Hello. How's life in show business? It's great that you finally got what you wanted all this time. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you in anyway or afford getting you where you are today. I'm mighty happy. If you like to know, I'm not living in Chicago anymore. Ever since you've been touring and we went our separate ways, I thought that Maybe I should head for a new city for a new life. I've been having a wonderful time here. I met a very lovely and nice girl. Her name's Kathleen Norris. She's in show business too. Singing in jazz clubs and such. We've been married for six years and had two girls, Emily and Sarah. We're all happy and send our wishes to you. By the time you'll read this, you're probably wondering why I didn't give this to you in person. Honestly, I thought you didn't care to look at my face. Or maybe the thought of embarrassing you. Whatever the case, I'm mighty happy that you're a success. Much love and support.  
Your Dear Friend, Amos 


	4. Restless

Chapter 4- Restless  
  
"Shocking, isn't it? He still thinks of you." Said Velma, looking at her elongated nails. " If only Charlie had that much sympathy for me, he might have not been taken out." Roxie still stared at the letter. After all that I've done to him, he still thinks of me. Even after being a complete bitch to him, he still found the heart to forgive me thought Roxie. Throughout the rest of the drive after Marvin fixed the flat tire, Roxie became restless and was filled with guilt on their way back to Chicago. Many memories went through her head about the last tender moments she had spent with Amos.  
  
The bus finally came to a stop three days later in Chicago, where the last act was to take place on the following day. Delirious and obviously tired, Roxie and Velma emerged from the bus, gave a short stretch, and heard towards their hotel rooms to rest for the day. Roxie again did not have the ability to sleep at all that night. All that she could do was listen to jazz music from the floor below and started to stare at herself into the mirror. She saw a monster staring back at her. One that was blinded by greed, envy, and fortune, Would I take all this back? She asked herself. No, but maybe if.. No! I've gotten this far because I did what I had to do! There was no other choice!  
  
The rest of the night after her thoughts at her mirror, she began rehearsing her dance steps for the finale the next night. No matter how hard Roxie tried to get her steps right, she always had trouble. The buildup of mistakes began to take its toll and soon she became exhausted with the non-stop dancing and kicking. Something's not right she thought to herself. I usually get these steps down. All night she tried and tried, each attempt ended in failure. Finally, three hours later, Roxie finally collapsed to the floor knocking herself unconscious on the edge of her dresser. It wasn't until later that next morning at 8 that Velma saw Roxie limp and almost lifeless on the hotel floor. 


	5. The Announcement

Chapter 5- The Announcement  
  
Blurred images appeared to Roxie, the light stunned her eyes and bell- like rings sounded in her ears. After several seconds, the blurred images were becoming clearer in vision and the first image that came was Velma, her long time partner in crime.  
  
"Uh. wher. where am I?" Roxie said.  
  
"You're at the hospital. You collapsed in your room last night and I found you on the floor like a piece of tree bark."  
  
" But what about the finale?! Our act is tonight! I have to be preparing for it! I have to get out of here!" Roxie acclaimed. She steadily tried to get up from her bed but did not have the energy and plopped down to her pillow again, gasping for air.  
  
" Whoa, take it easy. I don't want you to collapse on stage. It's better if you got some rest. After all, don't want to go out in a blaze of glory like this. I've talked with the manager and told him that our act will be rescheduled. It's not that important anyways." Velma's replied holding up a newspaper reading ' Infamous Two-Some Finale postponed.'  
  
" But the show."  
  
" Don't worry about it! It's better this way. Now get some rest. I don't want you to pass out randomly again." Roxie looked out of her room window and saw the busy people buying copies of the Chicago newspaper. She sighed at the sight and placed her hand on her chain. Velma noticed Roxie's change of mood ever since the reading of Amos' s letter four nights ago and something really bothered Roxie in her heart. Her eyes were soft, yet full of sorrow. Her breathing was irregular and sweat drops dripped off her forehead.  
  
" Don't fret about it. I'm sure that he meant good to come out of that letter. He would never wanted to hear you unhappy." Roxie turned her head at Velma. She gave stern glares at her and she felt her temper rise to a level she hadn't felt in years.  
  
" What do you know about how I or he feels? You have no understanding of what I went through. You don't know shit, Velma. Leave me alone." Velma, remained at Roxie's side, un-moving and continuous staring still took place. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
With that, Velma left the bitter-hearted Roxie for some time to think for herself. Outside of the room, Velma sat in the waiting room with a magazine in hand. Minutes later, the Chicago press stormed by and took numerous pictures of Velma, giving different poses for different photographers. Velma answered the various questions like " Is she dead?" "What is her condition?" and " Will the finale still be scheduled?" while Roxie remained in her room, isolated from the press and flashes for her own solitary purposes. 


	6. Friend from the Past

Chapter 6- Friend from the Past  
  
Amidst from all of the newspapers and flashing photographers, Velma kept her cool and proudly posed to the cameras. Old habits never die. Meanwhile, a thin man dressed in a dark blue suit walked behind the media phenomenon holding a hat in his hands. He winked at Velma where she caught notice and smiled back, giving another signature pose to the cameras. The man placed the hat onto his head covering his dark brown eyes. He grabs hold of the knob, turned, and opened the door slowly inside of Roxie's room. Roxie still faced towards the window with her on one side of the pillow, sighing heavily.  
  
"Go away Velma! I don't feel like talking again." The man cowered over Roxie and insisted in making Roxie speak more than a few words.  
  
"What did I just say? Leave me alone!!" Roxie yelled with irritation in her voice. She cocked her head to the other side to see the silent imposter. She looked from the black shimmering shoes and slowly up the dark blue suit and caught a glimpse of that smile that she had known long since past. "My God! Billy Flynn? Is that you?" The man lifted his hat and indeed, it was she. His face never changed except the growth of more gray hairs but remained the charming lawyer that Roxie had known at the beginning of her career into show business. He took a seat next to Roxie's bed and placed his hand into hers.  
  
"How's my little star?"  
  
Roxie chuckled to the use of his words. "Little? You speak to me as if I was a five year old. What brings you here?" After the question, Billy unfolded the Chicago newspaper with the headlines reading ' Roxie Hospitalized, Show Uncertain.  
  
" Well, those silly newspapers. Always making a big deal out of something."  
  
"Why did you collapse?"  
  
Roxie shrugged and began playing with her fingers.  
  
" Well it's not like I collapsed on purpose or anything. I first received a letter and after that, I just pushed myself too hard. So hard, just to get these thoughts out of my had. I could not help but feel a sense of. guilt. I couldn't get the steps right, so I kept on repeating and repeating. No good came out of it. I just kept going and going until to the point I just couldn't take not only the physical, my emotional pain too. Therefore, Velma comes in the next day, and poof! Here I am"  
  
" You know there are limits." Billy said, releasing his grasp from Roxie's hand and sat back against his chair with his arms crossed. He had a stern look upon his face. He knew what fame, fortune, and the past can lead people to do.  
  
"I know. However, I've learned my limits now, and I'll be careful next time. It's just..I didn't .I didn't expect him to remember me, after all that I've done to him."  
  
"Him?" Billy questioned, releasing his crossed arms and head toward Roxie. "Him who?"  
  
"Amos. He still wrote to me after all these long years. I thought he'd forget, but he didn't in New York. His daughter gave me this letter, not him. Probably think that I would get angry at him."  
  
"Amos?"  
  
"Yeah. I still feel a little guilty of how I treated him before. I mean, that was my particular reason for rehearsing so much, I just felt guilty totally for him. I know that he really did love me, but I never really did." Tears began to fall out of Roxie's face. At that moment, she reached for a hanker chief and wiped her face dry. Billy was in deep thought and finally broke the silence and said:  
  
"Well, do you think it would be better to.see him again?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know. I guess that will relieve the grief and guilt, but I won't have the heart to confront him but.."  
  
"But what? Do you still love him?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know! It's just I'm afraid if we do actually meet.. I feel so sorry for him." Roxie began to cry again but this time, tears came down like water from a leaking faucet. Billy placed his hand on Roxie's and dried the tears with his own handkerchief. He lifted her chin slowly to eye-level and smiled back right at her.  
  
"Do you want to see him?"  
  
'Well, like I said, I don't think I can have the courage or heart to see him."  
  
"Well, what about now?" 


	7. That Funny Honey of Mine

Chapter 7- That Funny Honey of Mine  
  
Stunned, Roxie lifted her head and a puzzling look was present on her pale face. "What?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Emily, the same little girl whom Roxie met at New York City and another girl, about three was teetering for side to side, her short curly blond hair amassed with blue ribbons and wearing a white dress. They ran to greet Billy, whom he received them very well. Roxie then let out a silent whisper to herself 'Amos' Kids.' She went through each of the girls' hair with her fingers. They look so much like him she thought, and then suddenly, he stepped through the door. Roxie caught the glimpse of Amos. He also never really changed except the growing bareness on the side of his head. He wore a gray suit with suspenders and an off white/gray hat that matched his pants.  
  
"Hello Roxie."  
  
"Hello Amos."  
  
"We just heard from the newspapers in New York so, we drove non-stop to see how you are."  
  
"Thanks Amos. I don't know what to say. "  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're alive and well, so that's all good. We just wanted to stop by for a bit and then leave." Amos turned his back towards the door and made two steps towards it.  
  
"Wait! It would be nice if you could stay here for a while, you know, just to chat for old time's sake. Speaking of which, it would be an honor if you attend my finale with Velma, whenever that it, it would be a pleasure to see you there-"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I have to go now. Kathleen's having a tour with a couple of my friends and her friends, so we have to get back there as soon as possible." Roxie remain and had her eyes open without a blink.  
  
"Oh well, in that case, I'll visit you in New York sometime, whenever you're not moving around."  
  
Amos smiled and moved closer to Roxie's bed, leaning forward towards her face. "That would be great. Then you can finally meet Kathleen."  
  
Great thought Roxie sarcastically. Her eyes went to a stunned state when Amos left a kiss on her cheek. " Goodbye" he said and with that, he left Roxie's room along with his two daughters, Emily and Sarah. Roxie still looked out the door and cried a tear. The warmth of that drop ran down her delicate cheek leaving an invisible trail of grief. Roxie's eyelid fell down like curtains and drifted into a dreamless sleep as Billy Flynn closed the door behind him, leaving Roxie in a state of piece. 


	8. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 8- The Show Must Go on  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, The Chicago Theater is proud to present to you Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly's Last American Tour. Now in her opening number, Roxie will sing a song of love and devotion. Please welcome Roxie Hart!  
  
The red curtains were removed from the stage leaving a dazzling white Roxie atop a chestnut-colored piano with her hair in curls. Her look was a sorrowful one. Although she was indeed recovered, she still felt a sense of guilt after her last meeting with Amos in the hospital. The audience was ecstatic and applauded the dazzling spectacular. Roxie's red lips were preparing for a speech. The piano began to play a soft recognizable tune and then she said:  
  
" To those who have stayed with their loved ones for so long, you have no idea of great importance they are. I wish I knew that before. But since I am here, I would like to sing a song to my dear." Roxie choked on her words. She had a nasty gut- wrenching feeling in her stomach for even mentioning the name in her mind. Nevertheless, no matter how difficult it was to speak of it, she knew that she had to go on.  
  
"No matter what you think is important, nothing can ever match the importance of love. Through the years, I felt I have been missing something and now, I know what that is. The comfort of my dear friend and once I knew it, it is too late. Now, I would like to sing a song of love and devotion to my dear friend. Amos." The tune of That Funny Honey of Mine played and Roxie began to sing, and throughout the song, bittersweet memories ran through her head, the good times spent together. So few times Roxie thought. He has his own love and importance, no more Roxie.  
  
However, after the last act that night, Amos remained in close contact with Roxie through the years until she received another letter in the door a letter from Amos' wife Kathleen Norris. Amos enlisted in the US Army to fight in World War II. He died on the beaches of Omaha Beach from a sniper wound to the stomach. After reading the letter, Roxie no longer spoke to anyone after, not even to her next-door roommate Velma. All that resulted was her solitude in a dingy Chicago apartment, not to far from her humble jazz hall, where all her dreams and nightmares came true.  
  
A/n:: This is the end ! I know some of you are wondering "Why Kill Amos ?!?!" Sorries , but I had to make something that will truly impact Roxie and show the importance of remaining faithful to a loved one and bring out the question .. Would you choose the happiness for yourself or for another.I think I wrote this well, but I can always make improvements in my future stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing ! 


End file.
